


Restaurant

by Sandkopf



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Anniversary, Dinner, Established Relationship, Jealous Magnus Bane, Jealousy, M/M, No Spoilers, One Shot, for anyone, needed an oc for jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6659182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandkopf/pseuds/Sandkopf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Some funny Malec story about their date in some restaurant and then some random waiter starts to flirt whit Alec and Magnus does something sexual to draw his attention under the table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restaurant

The moment they sat down at their reserved table in the restaurant, Magnus didn't like how the waiter looked at Alec. It was a little too friendly and a little too sassy and Magnus was sure that the waiter's gaze hold on to Alec for a second too long when he introduced himself.

"Good evening, I'm David and I'll be serving you tonight."

Go to hell, David. Magnus thought but kept his expression cool when David turned to him and asked if they already knew what they wanted to drink. Magnus ordered a red wine and David was off to bring them their bottle.

"It's really nice here." Alec said and caught Magnus out of his internal search of curses. For today's date Alec had allowed Magnus to pick out an outfit and every time Magnus looked at his boyfriend he was really satisfied with the way the gray waistcoat hugged Alec's body and how perfectly the blue tie suited his eyes. These were sparkling like the ocean when the full moon had just risen in it's full glory and was throwing glitter on the sea's surface.

"I'm glad you think so." Magnus smiled. It's not easy getting Alec into a noble restaurant but today was their fourth anniversary and therefore a good enough reason to dress up and go out for a fine dinner. The years have changed Alec's appearance just a little, Magnus was even sure that he didn't realize it himself but for Magnus the straighter jawline and broader shoulders were clearly visible. He even grew a little, if only an inch. Though, looking more mature now Alec still preferred to wear his old sweaters (he still owned one or two from the year they met and probably even before that) and hang around places were he can relax without having to look after the right manners. The warlock was glad for that, it meant that his lover does not change completely. There will always be treats and perks to him that he had with eighteen and Magnus will always treasure them.

David came back with their wine and yet again, he kept his eyes a little too long on the Shadowhunter when he poured the red liquid into their glasses. Usually, Magnus didn't really care about other guys in Alec's presence but this one had this I-want-you-to-scream-my-name-by-the-end-of-the-night-look and Magnus did not like that all.

They ordered their meals (Magnus ordered for the both of them because he knew what suited the wine best) and David stalked off after checking out Alec once more, a quick movement of his eyes, almost unnoticed.

"Magnus?" it was again Alec's voice who threw Magnus back to reality.

"Yes?" he asked and automatically his lips pulled up in a smile. It was absolutely impossible not to be happy for Magnus when his boyfriend was around him.

"Are you okay?"

"Sure I am." Magnus said and took his glass of wine, raising it. "There's nothing better than spending the night with the person I love most in the world." Alec held his glass up, too for them to clink and Alec's cheeks flushed a little at the confession. Another thing Magnus appreciated about his partner. There would never be a time where Alec would not feel flattered by his compliments.

"So." Alec put his glass down and smiled at Magnus. "What exactly do I get for dinner?"

The second reason Magnus always ordered their meals in this sort of establishment was that Alec was usually confused by all the Italian and French on the menu. He couldn't even pronounce them properly most of the time so he just let Magnus make the order and he wouldn't embarrass himself.

"You'll see." he just smirked. "I promise you'll like it."

"I usually do." he answered and Magnus was about to start telling Alec about the history of the building they were in when David came back to their table.

"I'm very sorry, misters, but I have to tell you that your appetizers will take a little longer than intended. I beg your every pardon." he said and his forehead was creased in a frown and his eyes looking like a puppy who feared to be punished but the puppy was just too cute to be angry with so you just wanted to cuddle it. On David, on the other hand, the look made Magnus want to punch him.

"That is no problem." Alec assured the waiter and honestly, it wouldn't be but...

"It is, actually." the warlock said and took his glass again, carefully rotating it between his thumb and index finger.

"I am really sorry. I..."

"How about you stop apologizing and get our order done in the meantime?" he put on his coolest, disappointed face in his repertoire and swallowing David was off again.

"Magnus!" Alec scolded, his eyes wide with disbelief. Yet, Magnus just went on like nothing happened and he started his story about how this building was a former club for the most exclusive people and the very room they sat in was the biggest ball room in all New York. He spend some nights here with the mundane society. It was a good story, he knew, because Alec liked history but he seemed not to listen as carefully as he usually does. Damn you, David, you're ruining my anniversary.

Fifteen minutes later, David came with their soup and apologized again, this time even touching Alec's shoulder while pouring his heart out how very sorry he was for the delay. When he let go he shot a glance at Magnus that said "Challenge accepted."

While Magnus's head worked on a plan to win this game, Alec was obliviously eating his soup.

They sat mostly in silence, eating their soup without talking, the only sounds being muffled slurps and the spoon against the bowl. The tables around them were chattering, somewhere in the room was a violinist playing. It would not be uncommon if someone would be asked to get married tonight. Despite all the romance, Magnus had a hard time enjoying the evening when this waiter was around.

When he came back to take their eaten up bowls of soup away, Magnus caught that David tried to touch Alec's hand with his but he, luckily, failed. Alec smiled nicely at the waiter the whole time where Magnus just glared. He even considered taking the glamour off his eyes to show the guy how dangerous he really was.

"Can I do something else for you?" David asked very politely.

How about you pick your eyes out? Magnus thought. Out loud he said. "No, thank you."

As soon as David was out of earshot, Alec sighed. Baffled, Magnus looked at him and was greeted with an annoyed expression.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"You tell me." Alec answered simply.

Magnus opened his mouth to say everything was just fine but not even Alec would buy that lie. He was far too observing when it came to Magnus. There was not a lot Alec didn't notice, often to Magnus's surprise. He would catch the little things Magnus didn't himself know he did. So, of course, Alec saw Magnus's strange behavior. He just couldn't put one and one together to understand the whole situation, yet.

"I'm sorry, darling, it's just..." he searched for the right words to say that would not sound like he was a complete jealous teenager. Which was hard because that's exactly what he was at the moment. A jealous teenager.

"Yes?" Alec raised his eyebrows and his beautiful blue eyes were curiously studying him, probably looking for some sign how the warlock was feeling.

Now it was Magnus's time to sigh. This evening was planned to be a romantic dinner for two where nothing else mattered than the two of them. How could Magnus let himself get carried away so far that neither of them was able to enjoy it thus far?

Magnus shook his head and smiled putting his right hand on the table, palm open.

"I'm sorry." he repeated as Alec laid his hand in Magnus's and Alec responded with a similar smile.

In that moment, David came back with their main course and placed their plates in front of them. He raised an eyebrow at the couples intertwined hands but smiled nonetheless.

"Enjoy your meal." he wished and Magnus smirked at him in victory.

"How unspectacular." Alec said as he pulled his hand out of Magnus's to grab a knife and fork. He looked down at his plate, smiling.

"Hm?"

"It's just a steak." Alec observed. "I usually get something out of the sea. Or sky."

Magnus grinned. "But it's the best steak you'll ever have."

The main course was far better than the appetizer. They were chatting over their food this time, joking, laughing. This is how a date is supposed to go. Occasionally, Magnus would catch David in the corner of his eye, watching them but Magnus didn't waste another thought at their date ruiner. You've got no chance, anyway.

One time he came to ask if everything was alright. Aside from that, there was no other move towards flirting with Alec. He must have accepted his defeat.

Or so, Magnus thought.

When they were done eating, David came to pick up their empty plates and returned just a minute later, annoying them again.

"Would you like some dessert, misters?" he said and looked straight at Alec.

"Oh, I'm actually pretty full." Alec said and held his stomach for emphasize.

"Doesn't a dessert always fit?"the waiter asked, his voice becoming deeper. "I can recommend you something very nice. Unfortunately we don't serve little desserts."

Okay, this was enough. "We're having dessert at home." Magnus said and stared at David dangerously while he unnoticed slipped his foot out of his shoe under the table.

David opened his mouth to respond when Alec answered. "Really, we don't need anything. I won't get anything down. But the meal was very nice." Always so polite.

"Oh, the dessert I recommend would easily go down your throat." David smirked and Alec looked at him with wide eyes. He seemed to finally understand where this was going. Yet, rescuing him from responding to that, Magnus carefully slid his foot between Alec's thighs, who gasped at the sudden contact.

Probably misunderstanding the gasp, David asked oh so concerned "Are you alright." Twice tonight, he touched Alec's shoulder. Very slowly, Magnus stroked over Alec's thigh and was satisfied when he saw Alec forced his hands into fists to keep control. His breath hitched, not quite a gasp this time and he looked very uncomfortable.

"Mister..." David began again but was firmly interrupted by the Shadowhunter.

"You can go now, David."

The waiter looked taken aback. This was the first time Alec sounded rude, tonight. "But if you're not feeling well."

"I'm fine, thanks." he almost snapped, still trying to hold his composure, while Magnus continued his under-the-table-massage, though it was really hard to stay calm for Alec. Oh yes, hard it is.

Before leaving, David turned to Magnus who grinned at him widely. "We'd like to pay then."

David left with an angry look and as soon as he was away, Alec cought Magnus's foot under the table and forcefully pushed it away.

"Magnus!" he hissed.

"Yes?" he returned his foot but was rejected again.

"Stop that!"

"Why?" he asked innocently.

"You know why. You can't just. People are around."

"No, there was just David around." Magnus grumbled and pulled his foot away, leaning down to put it back in the shoe where it belonged. For now.

"What?" now Alec's face turned into a confused expression again. His eyebrows knitted together in a frown and his mouth a straight line.

"He was flirting with you."

"Yeah, thanks, I got that." Alec said.

"Because it was getting very obvious."

"What?"

Magnus sighed. "He was flirting with you throughout the whole evening."

The confused look on Alec relaxed a little at the revelation. Silence swept over the table in which Magnus could clearly see Alec's brain working. Then, after a minute or two, he exclaimed "That's why you were acting so weird all evening!"

"Excuse me?" Magnus raised his eyebrows.

"You're jealous." Alec observed and now smiled.

"I'm not!" Magnus answered exasperated which made Alec just grin wider.

"Maybe a little." he admitted in a low voice.

"This is so sweet."

"Excuse me?" Magnus repeated. This conversation had gone in a weird direction.

"After all these years where I thought I was the jealous one and now you just proof me the opposite.

The warlock opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. He was truly flabbergasted. Luckily, for the first time this evening, David came around with their bill and Magnus paid him, of course, leaving out the tip. They stood up from their places as David said his good-bye and threw another brilliant smile at Alec and then retrieved. Magnus took Alec's hand and might have squeezed a little too hard but he just needed to hold on to his boyfriend very firmly right now. They were about to leave but Alec held him back for a second, picking up the bill. "Don't let that lay around here."

Alec always took the bills with him. Finances was really something that he took great care of. Magnus would never ever see the point in doing that but well, Alec always wonders what costs how much, especially when Magnus was paying. To be honest, Alec didn't even like to get expensive presents or something but Magnus just loved to spend a little extra money on great things.

They headed to the coat rack when Alec suddenly made a sound of surprise. "Oh."

"What is it?" Magnus asked, turning his head to look at his boyfriend.

"Look." Alec said and handed over the bill. He took it and studied it carefully with narrowed eyes. As he realized what he held in his hand he angrily rumpled it and looked around in search for that damn waiter who had just given Alec his number. David was standing at another table serving an elderly couple.

"Hey, David!" Magnus shouted through the whole restaurant, all pairs of eyes in the room turning to him, the violinist the only one who made sound. Then, Magnus grabbed Alec at the collar and pressed his lips to his, his mouth opening for everyone to see that he was indeed using his tongue to pleasure the man he loved. Immediately, the restaurant was filled with mumbling, most of them outraged and disgusted by this inappropriate behavior.

When Magnus let go, he shot David another glance who looked just as shocked and maybe even a little defeated. Alec just looked at him in puzzlement.

Quickly, Magnus grabbed Alec's hand again and pulled him out of the restaurant. He might never be able to dine there again for the next hundred years but he wasn't planning to in the near future anyway. All he cared about was that no one on this planet was allowed to seduce his boyfriend like this guy did.

He might not be the usual jealous type but Alec's pure presence was doing funny things to Magnus influencing both his feelings and actions. Though, it made him glad that his feelings haven't faded or blurred in four years. Moreover, they seem to intensify with every day and Magnus knew this was the proof that he had found his one true love in Alec.

And he would keep him safe from any danger, if that was a fatal injury caused by a demon or just a horny water. Alec was under his protection and will always be.

**Author's Note:**

> promptformalec.tumblr.com  
> twitter.com/sandkopf
> 
> come scream with me about stuff


End file.
